1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resilient device for garments, and more particularly to an improved spring clip for engaging buttons on shoulders straps on overalls.
2. Description of Related Art
In clothing industry, various fastening devices are being used in garments, jeans, overalls, and mostly used in suspenders.
In general, the resilient device is a button loop engaging the button project from the suspender. The resilient device can fasten or released from the button which freely dressing or removing the suspenders. The convenience of using should be one of the features for the subject product. In order to satisfy increasing requirement from the users, the subject product have been continuously improved. Currently, two conventional spring clips have been disclosed in published patent specification.
The first conventional spring clip is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,269, invented by Nathan A. Hirsch. With reference to FIG. 1, this spring clip is substantially composed of a gourd-like wire loop and an encasement to hold two free ends of the wire loop. The wire loop includes a horizontal portion 14 and two opposed bowed leg portions 16, 18. The encasement includes an integrally formed saddle member 70 being composed of a pair of flat opposed side walls. Two holes 84, 86 are defined at two ends of the encasement, and the two free ends of the wire loop are respectively positioned in the holes 84, 86. The free ends abut together in the holes 84, 86 in a closed status without an external force, and will be depart from each other in an open status with an external force is applied. The free ends of the wire loop are allowed to move in the encasement and altered in the closed and open statuses. Because the encasement is an integrally formed structure made by means of punching, it is possible to deform the encasement under an overload if a wearer is large or fat too much, and thus the free ends will be detached from the deformed encasement.
The second conventional spring clip is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,561, invented by Ronald Kipperman. With reference to FIG. 2, this spring clip also includes a gourd-like wire loop. In the first conventional spring clip, the two free ends are at a top of the gourd-like wire loop. On the contrary, the second conventional spring clip has two hook-like free ends 19, 20 at a bottom of the wire loop, e.g. the horizontal portion. The hook-like free ends 19, 20 are interlocked each other to enable the horizontal portion to move, so a width between two bowed sections 13, 14 is adjustable to allow a stem 5 of a button to pass through an entry point defined by the bowed sections 13, 14 and rest in a button receiving portion 12. The button receiving portion 12 adjacent the bowed sections 13, 14 is closed, the horizontal portion is away from the bowed sections 13, 14, and a movable range of the hook-like ends 19, 20 is small. Therefore, an adjustable range of the bowed sections 13, 14 is limited to result an inconvenient movement of the stem 5.